


Stress Relief

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: So, it appears Daichi is very stressed today and the other Karasuno members don’t dare to go near him. Kuroo wonders why and is about to find out.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t even on my to write list yet here we are. Kurodai, I never wrote them before...I think!? No, I’m not stressed btw this was just a random idea.

It was truly an odd sight. The morning should have been filled with energetic volleyball practices in both teams separately as a warming up for this afternoon’s big practice match, a.k.a. the almighty final final fiiiinal Nekoma VS Karasuno showdown. Of the weekend though. Not the final in general. 

It had almost become a tradition to organize yearly volleyball camp weekends just among the two befriended teams, even some years after graduating. Kuroo though it was funny to see that the funny Hinata and Kageyama duo had barely changed at all, and Karasuno’s Nishinoya and Tanaka were as loud as ever.

Except today, the third and last day of their camp, everyone seemed a little bit... tense, and were definitely not doing what they were supposed to be doing.

“What’s up guys? What’s with the long faces? And shouldn’t you change clothes?” he asked. Usually dressed in black, Karasuno sat outside the changing rooms in white and colored sleepwear T-shirts, some strange expressions on their faces.

Nishinoya was the first to shake his head. “Daichi’s inside,” he said matter of factly. Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

“So?” he asked, glancing at Suga and Asahi. They looked pretty serious.

“He appeared a little stressed,” Suga said. 

“A _little_?” Tanaka said in disbelief, his voice loud as usual. 

“So we’re waiting for him to finish, then we will go in after him,” Kageyama explained. Kuroo frowned.

“And why’s that?” He really thought that these guys were as strange as ever.

“Well... When Daichi’s stressed he kinda tends to-” 

“ _Don’t_ say it,” Hinata squeaked, interrupting Asahi and covering his ears with a blush on his face. What? Was a stressed former volleyball captain really so scary?

“Geez. Move aside,” Kuroo sighed, walking past them to enter the changing room. Weird guys. If Daichi was stressed, he might just need to be cheered up, whatever he was stressed about. 

“Don’t go!” Noya yelled, but Tanaka simply said: “No, let him be! Rather him than us!” as if Kuroo was going to meet his death. Nah, couldn’t be that bad. Daichi was such a nice guy. 

“Hi there?” he greeted, entering the room and closing the door behind him in the faces of what seemed like a scared group of little crows. 

“This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have come.” Daichi sat on one of the benches, still not changed into his volleyball outfit. He had bags under his eyes and looked... awful.

“Is this about your upcoming test?” Kuroo asked. To join the Miyagi police force, Daichi was undergoing some intense studies and preparations. It was as if Kuroo had thrown a bomb at Daichi with this remark, because Daichi glared at him with a dark look.

“Yes, I shouldn’t have come here when I should be studying and it stressed me out and I barely slept and now I’m not in shape and I will make us lose the volleyball game and disappoint the guys and I’ll embarrass myself and then I will also fail the test andー”

Woah, Kuroo had never seen Daichi in such a crisis before. 

“Come on man, don’t worry about it. You’ll ace that test, and besides, today’s game is just for fun and...!” Kuroo had approached Daichi with spread arms for a friendly hug but was quite surprised when Daichi suddenly launched himself at him. Kuroo let out a cry and took a step back, tripping and ending up with his back against the door. Daichi slammed his hand next to him, kabe-don style.

“Kabedon....Really?” Kuroo flashed a flirty smirk in response despite his own surprise, but he dropped the smirk quickly when he noticed the even darker look on Daichi’s face. Kuroo’s eyes followed a certain set of five wiggling fingers that came into sight; Daichi flexed his fingers before him.

“Need.... stress relief,” he muttered. Kuroo felt extremely confused and started to blindly feel the door to search for the handle, kind of wondering what the Karasuno guys were warning him for after all.

He giggled nervously and spoke: “Well of course you do. Why don’t we skip on practice and grab some energy drink and- _HAH_!” He spazzed when Daichi’s hand suddenly grabbed his side, fingers squeezing him firmly. 

Daichi’s other hand did the same, dropping from the door and fondling Kuroo’s other side in a way that felt... _ticklish_?!

“GAhhaaha Dahaha-Daichi! Whahaat... Hehehey! S-stop that!” Kuroo laughed sheepishly, squirming against the door. Wah, talk about sudden... and random! Daichi still looked serious, but his fingers were doing the thing that made Kuroo look totally the opposite. He laughed his head off.

“DAHahai-Daichi whyhy- hehehe hey!” Kuroo struggled and writhed awkwardly, but the police-officer-to-be was ruthlessly attacking him, pressing him against the door and tickling him in not even his worst spots. What even were his worst spots? Kuroo had no clue, barely anyone ever tickled him like this.

“Sorry. Can I tickle you for just a little? Maybe five minutes?” Daichi asked, still sounding tense while his fingers continued to wiggle against Kuroo’s torso. Kuroo gasped when those needy fingers dug in a little bit more, lowering to his lower sides just above his waist.

“Y-you’re ahahalready tihickling me- _Dahahaichi_!” Kuroo stumbled a little, leaning forward against Daichi’s shoulder. At least he wouldn’t be bumping against the door anymore - which the guys on the other side probably heard, but he gasped when the former Karasuno captain wrapped an arm around him. 

Trapped in Daichi’s tight hold, Kuroo literally screeched when a claw-like hand attached itself to his upper ribs and did things that made Kuroo see colors, _already_.

“AGAAHah- _nohahahahah_! AHAhaa youuu!” Kuroo struggled heavily when Daichi dragged him down towards the cold tiles with ease. Almost obediently, Kuroo curled onto the floor and he giggled hysterically when Daichi began a poking attack all over his stomach and sides.

“I GEhehehet it Dahahaichi - tahaake it eheheasy!” So the Karasuno guys were obviously afraid of this. Kuroo was surprised to discover it as well: the former Karasuno captain’s definition of stress relief. Tickling someone to death? 

“I’m sorry.” As sudden as the fingers had started they also stopped again, and Daichi looked obviously guilty.

“I took it too far,” he said, and although Kuroo was blushing and panting for his life, he suddenly grasped Daichi’s hand and brought out a hoarse “ _no_!” 

Daichi looked at him in surprise, eyebrows rising. Kuroo coughed, gasping for air. “I mean if it helps you, I... I don’t - know. It’s embarrassing how t-ticklish I am, I mean, seem to be, but I’ll help. If it... helps you?” 

Very awkward. Kuroo had never felt this flustered with someone before. Daichi still stared at him in surprise.

“It’s alright?” he asked. Kuroo nodded nervously, trying to cover it up with a smirk of his own.

“Yeah. I think I’ll manage, hehe,” he said, already tingling at the thought of getting tickled like that again. At least he was trying to mentally and physically prepare for it now.

“I’ll try not to overdo it.” The smile that appeared on Daichi’s face was... Oof. Kuroo felt his heart do things that it wasn’t supposed to be doing in this situation. He had known Daichi for years. Was a bit of tickling really spicing things up between them now? It couldn’t be.

“Where are you most ticklish? I’ll try to avoid it,” Daichi offered kindly, surprising Kuroo again. He chuckled.

“I don’t know actually. Maybe... We’ll find out?” 

Daichi nodded. “Okay. Please punch me if I deserve it,” Daichi said modestly, and right then he went back to pinning Kuroo down, his fingers returning to his stomach that was sucking in in anticipation.

“EEeheheep!” Kuroo arched up and he covered his face in ticklish misery. It already tickled soooo bad! Daichi’s fingers were careful at first but soon found their way back to the merciless clawing from earlier, making Kuroo bounce underneath Daichi, his body shaking with laughter and his legs kicking.

Daichi’s fingers were super fast, scribbling all over his tummy and stomach, sometimes squeezing his sides and then suddenly they were pinching his hips. Kuroo’s body had no idea how to take all of that, but it did, accompanied with hysterical laughter.

“OHahahaha that tickles! Daahahaaaichi eeehehe!” Kuroo laughed, wriggling and dancing flexibly. 

“I’m glad it does,” was Daichi’s nice but.. teasy comment? 

“AHHAhahaha shihihit ohohhoho waaait!” Kuroo howled when Daichi’s fingers crept up, getting dangerously close to his armpits. After spending a few seconds lingering there on his upper ribs, making Kuroo wheeze with laughter, Daichi inched them up closer. Kuroo jerked heavily, a squeak leaving his lips. 

“Your weak spot?” Daichi asked curiously, slowly wiggling his fingers further up despite Kuroo’s own arms that squeezed against his body as a reflex. Kuroo choked on a pitchy giggle.

“I d-dohoohon’t know!” he cried, blushing heavily. Daichi smiled again.

“Let’s find out.” Kuroo threw his head back when the anticipated armpit tickling started, and no matter how much he squeezed his arms together, he totally felt that. 

“ _AHAHAHA_! Dahaaaaiichi nohoho! S-somewhehehere ehehelse!” he howled. Opening one eye, he could see Daichi’s almost disappointed expression as he pulled back his hands.

“I m-mehehean in a few seconds! T-ten seconds, ‘kay?” Kuroo wheezed. Daichi smiled again; he was like a puppy. 

“Okay.” Daichi’s fingers returned to his armpits and Kuroo especially squealed when Daichi made it a worthy 10 seconds of armpit tickling when he pinned one of Kuroo’s arms above his arms and tickled his outstretched armpit with the other. 

"Oh fuhuuhuhuck aaahahahaha! Daicheheheeee!" 

Kuroo felt like he could barely breathe when Daichi indeed left his armpits alone after that. Not that it felt less ticklish when his ribs got played, making him roll weakly, trying to avoid the pokes but then again trying to stay in place so Daichi could tickle him as he pleased.

“EEHEEHehee! I g-gihiihihive!” Kuroo finally howled, probably barely lasting the promised five minutes, and he gasped greedily for breath when Daichi finally released him. For a moment all he heard was his own laughter echo through his head and his own heavy breaths as he recovered from that. He even couldn’t help but giggle some more.

“Geez Dai, hehe, I hope that helped ya,” he panted, slowly lifting himself up again. The moment he raised his head, he was met with this... pretty smile again, and his racing heart felt like it was torn between stopping right there or going even faster.

“It did help, thanks Kuroo. I feel better. Sorry I was weird,” Daichi apologized, raising his hands. Kuroo blushed as he awkwardly fixed his hair and clothes, and he got back on his wobbly legs.

“Well, glad it was me and not one of them,” he said with a smile. Daichi cocked his head.

“What?” he asked, to which Kuroo instantly jumped.

“I mean - I’m the tough guy! Look how well I took that. Otherwise you would’ve tickled one of _them_ , right?” Kuroo said loudly, pointing at the door, and he heard faint squeaks on the other side, confirming that they had been there all this time and most likely heard Kuroo’s screaming laughter. He smiled, swallowing away the embarrassment. Daichi looked at him with big eyes, and then nodded shyly.

“I’m afraid so, yeah. Normally Suga, or Hinata... I'm glad it was you too,” Daichi admitted. Kuroo had no idea how to take that, and he gaped at him in disbelief. Daichi looked like a guilty dog though.

"Still, I really am sorry," he sighed, but he fell silent again when this time it was Kuroo’s turn to be serious. He stepped forward until their faces were very close.

“Well, don't be. Next time you’re stressed, or not, you know where to find me. Got it? Also, man up.” He patted Daichi’s shoulder, then ruffled his hair - eee that felt soft. 

“You’ll pass that test. This weekend is also part of the preparation, having fun isn’t a bad thing. Yeah?” Kuroo smiled, and Daichi smiled back.

“Got it. Thank you Kuroo. GUYS! Come in change!” Daichi instantly went back into captain mode and the door burst open, a relieved crowd of Karasuno players entering. It was instantly so loud inside that Kuroo barely noticed that Daichi called out his name in the middle of the chaos.

“Kuroo, wanna hang out some time after this weekend too? I might need to cry about my test, or celebrate,” Daichi said. Kuroo grinned.

“Would love to. Let’s say we celebrate. Just one thing, will you tickle me again?” he asked carefully. Daichi shrugged, not even distracted when Hinata bumped into him. “Maybe?” he said. 

Kuroo chuckled. “Maybe’s fine,” he said. So maybe he got a date, and it might’ve been the after-effects from his laughing fit just now, but Kuroo felt _happy_. 


End file.
